Just Dance
by ausllyforevs
Summary: Everybody knew Ally couldn't dance, or at least that's what they thought. Their thoughts are all about to be changed on this one night. Auslly (eventually).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin, Dez and Trish all knew that Ally couldn't dance. Everybody knew. But nobody dared to tell her apart from this one time.

*Flashback*

The four friends were at school when Dallas (who Ally had a major crush on) walked up to them.

"Hey Ally. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Dallas asked her as she was putting her books in her locker.

"Y-Yeah s-sure, w-when?" Ally said nervously.

"How 'bout Friday, 6:30?" Dallas suggested.

"S-sure." she replied.

"See you then." Dallas said with a massive smile on his face as he walked away.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ally shouted as soon as Dallas was out of sight. "I've got a date with-" she was interrupted by Tilly, Ally's worst enemy.

"You stole my boy friend" she shouted.

"No she didn't" Austin said in Tilly's face, sticking up for Ally. "Dallas just pick her instead of you."

"I wasn't talking to you blondie!" Tilly said in Austin's face.

"Tilly just shut up I didn't steal your boy friend because he never even was your boy friend!" Ally said to Tilly.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you shut up."

"Make me!" Ally said to her, making sure she was right in her face.

"Ally Dawson I challenge you to a dance off. The winner gets Dallas."

"Errrrrm Ok."

"See you tonight at 5, in the school gym, be there if you dare." Tilly said and then walked off.

"That was random." Ally said to her 3 friends.

"Yeah, very." Trish said. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, you just accepted a dance off!"

"I know, cool" Ally said with a smile on her face.

"But you-" Bring, bring. The school bell rang and Ally just skipped off to class. "Oh no, this is going to be bad, very bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, it had now come to the end of a very long and boring day and Ally was walking out of her maths class to meet up with Trish at Mini's. She walked up to her locker and put the books she needed in her bag and the ones she didn't need in the locker. Once she had everything she needed and shut her locker.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed, Tilly was standing behind her locker door (talk about creepy!).

"Oh, I'm sowwy did I scare wittle Awwy?" Tilly said in a baby voice, might I add very annoying. "Don't forget, 5, tonight. Be there if you dare. Mwhahaha."

"You already said that." Ally said, matter-of-factly. "But don't you worry; I'll be there 5 o'clock sharp. Laters." With that Ally walked off.

*With Trish and Ally*

"Are you sure you want to go along with this Alls?" Trish was currently trying to convince Ally not to go through with the contest.

"Yes, I'm sure, now leave me alone, I've made up my mind." Ally said to Trish, clearly annoyed at her friend's persistence.

"But Alls, what if-"

"NO!" Ally snapped. This took Trish by surprise, Ally never snaps. She's starting to like this new side to her. "Sorry." Ally said looking down. And the old Ally was back.

"Well, I gotta go Alls, my 5 minute break started yesterday. See you later!" Trish said as she got up and walked away. Ally laughed at her friend's ability to keep jobs and then shouted a quick bye before she got up and walked back home to get ready for the contest.

*at the contest*

So, it's now 5 and Ally is in the corner of the Gym stretching whilst Austin, Trish and Dez try to stop her from going along with the contest.

"Guys! I'll be fine." Ally said firmly as she walked to the centre of the room where Tilly was standing.

"So, I see you decided to show up." Tilly said to Ally.

"Well, no duh!" Ally said back to her, sarcastically.

"Are you ready for the dance off of your life?" Till questioned Ally with a smirk on her face.

With that Ally replied, with an evil look on her face, "I think the real question is, are you ready?" And the smirk fell right off her face.

**A/N: If you have any ideas of how the dance off should go or what else should happen, please let me know.**

**Next chapter coming very soon, I just have tons of homework ****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

**Later tators. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys, so I'm gonna re write chapter 3 and post chapter 4 either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Shout out goes to my bestie. Check out her wattpad stories. Her account is RikersWorld **

**Chapter 3**

_Previously:_

"_So, I see you decided to show up." Tilly said to Ally._

"_Well, no duh!" Ally said back to her, sarcastically._

"_Are you ready for the dance off of your life?" Till questioned Ally with a smirk on her face._

_With that Ally replied, with an evil look on her face, "I think the real question is, are you ready?" And the smirk fell right off her face._

Now:

"Hit it." Ally said as she pointed to Dez who was standing by the music player. When he heard those words he started the music and Tilly started off in the middle.

**(For the dance off paste the URL in and watch from 0:51-1:55. Imagine Ally as Austin and Tilly as Trent. watch?v=Ah2jq89EcW4 )**

As Tilly started Ally did a fake yawn and soon took over. Both of them had done a few tricks by now but the real stuff start next. Tilly does some moves she thinks are cool but when Ally takes over it makes Tilly look like a beginner, and by then everybody knew who had won, it was clear. Ally finishes on her feet and everyone's cheering, whistling and clapping. Austin, Trish and Dez were just stood there in shock, not moving and Tilly stood there completely humiliated.

She ran over to her 3 best friends as they stared at her in shock.

"Guys! Hellooooo! Anybody in their?" Ally shouted at her friends.

"Ally, I didn't know you could dance like that!" Dez shouted.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you could dance?" Trish asked her friend, sounding upset. "I thought we were best friends, we're supposed to tell each other everything!"

"I can't believe you, Ally." That was all Austin could say.

"Guys-" Ally started until she got interrupted.

"Save it! Let's go guys!" Trish said and the 3 friends walked away leaving Ally stood their shocked.

**a/n: Done! Ok, So what did you think? Good/Bad? The next chapter will be Ally and Dallas' date and there may be some Auslly. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to Hopeful-Iris7744 for giving me the idea to make Austin, trish and dez have more of a reaction.**

**Later tators.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ally POV

Ugh! I don't even know what to wear. It's now Friday and I'm in the process of getting ready for mine and Dallas' date, usually I would call Trish but she isn't picking up her phone. How many times do I have to say sorry to them. None of them have talked to me since the dance off and whenever they look at me they'll either give me a dirty look or turn away. It's really getting on my nerves.

After about 30 mins I finally got ready and I'm on my way to this really fancy restaurant that Dallas got us into. I pull up outside the restaurant and walk inside. Dallas isn't here yet but he told me what name he reserved under so I walked up to the waitress and told her that I had a reservation for 'Centino'. She took about two minutes when she finally said "I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be anyone under that name."

"Oh, try Dallas." I said slightly confused. She had a look.

"No nothing here."

"Wait, but my date said that he had booked a table here." I said getting very annoyed.

"I'm sorry Miss but there isn't anything here would you like to wait by the bar for your date and we'll see what we can do." And with that she walked away.

Great, just great. So I'm now sat at the bar on my 10th glass of coke and I've been sat here like an idiot waiting for Dallas for 3 hours. I knew I should have listened to Dez, Trish and Austin. They told me time and time again that he was a 'good for nothing jerk' and turns out they were right. Tears threaten to fall but I'm just gonna keep them in until I get home. I finish my coke, pay the man and start to drive home. Instead of going inside I decided to take a walk and I burst into tears. As my eyes were filled with tears I couldn't see properly and all of a sudden I hit into something and everything went black.

**A/N: done! Tell me what you think and any ideas for what should happen next. **

**Question for you all:**

**Which episode of Austin and Ally is the song Na, Na, Na (the summer song) featured on?**

L**et me know in a review.**

**Later tators.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update. Well done to the 2 guests and Auslly Finchel 123 for answering the question correctly. Follow me on instagram xxx_megz_xxx. On with chapter 5.**

Austin POV

So I was just walking through the park lost in my thoughts, asking myself so many questions like why would Ally keep a secret like this from us ect, when suddenly I walk into something, or should I say someone. When I look down I realise that it was a girl lying face down on the cold pavement with her brown hair, with blonde tips, covering her back. Then I realised who it was. Ally. That was the first name that came into my head. I carefully turned the girl around and as soon as I saw her beautiful face I realised that she had been crying. As much as I was mad at her, it hurt me to see her looking the way she did. Being the amazing friend I was I picked her up bridal style and carefully layed her down on a near by bench. As it was dark outside I turned my phone on to give me a bit of light and shined it in her face. I saw that her head was bleeding a lot and nearly puked but managed to hold it in. I dialed 911 and told them what happened and in less that 5 mins I could hear ambulance sirens and saw paramedics jumping out of the ambulance running to help her. After a few attempts I managed to pursuade the paramedics to let me rode in the back with Ally and we were soon on our way to the hospital.

As soon as we got there Ally was rushed into a room and because I wasn't allowed to go in with her I decided to ring Trish and Dez. I didn't even need to wait for a reply because as soon as I mentioned Ally and hospital they were there in a matter of minutes.

"Ally Dawson." A nurse called out.

"That's us." I replied.

"Follow me." Once she said those words we got up as fast as we could and followed the nurse into a medium sized room. That's when we saw her. Lying there on the bed, with a bandage wrapped round her head and her eyes all red and puffy.

**Done! I'll try and update as soon as possible but I'm in a show tomorrow, Friday, Saturday and Sunday and then I'm back to school on Monday, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Later tators!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back. Not got much to say so on with chapter 6.**

_**Previously:**_

_"Follow me." Once she said those words we got up as fast as we could and followed the nurse into a medium sized room. That's when we saw her. Lying there on the bed, with a bandage wrapped round her head and her eyes all red and puffy._

**Now:**

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up feeling a warm hand in mine and an awful pain in my head, my wrist and my knee. I can hear the beeping of machines and I feel a needle in my hand and I shiver at the thought. I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. White, that's all I see. Then it hits me, I'm in a hospital. I slowly turn my throbbing head towards the person next to me and notice that Austin's sat next to me with our fingers interlocking. As soon as I turn my head I feel an excruciating pain in my head and squeeze Austin's hand. His eyes slowly open and as soon as he sees me he smiles and then he obviously remembers that he has his hand in mine and pulls it back quickly blushing slightly in the progress.

"Why'd you let go?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, er, erm, I-I didn't-"

"Just hold her hand, stupid." I heard Trish's voice from across the room. With that I reached down and he reached up and the moment our hands touched I felt a shot of electricity shooting up my arm and from then on I realised I was over Dallas – or should I say DalASS, but I was falling head over heels for Austin Moon, and I realised that I always was.

**I was thinking about stopping here but then thought it was too short, on with the story.**

After a few minutes of awkward silence Trish spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us Ally, you could have been one of Austin's back up dancers and you could've become a famous dancer, but you didn't, why?"

After a few seconds of thinking whether or not I should tell them the real reason I decided that it was the right thing to do. Here goes nothing...

"It all started in 7th grade, before I knew any of you...

_Flashback:_

_Today's the big day, the day of the talent show. I am so excited, I've practiced a whole dance routine and I'm sure everyone will love it. _

"_Ally Dawson you're on in 10, after Tilly Thompson." Mr Jason shouted backstage._

_I nodded my head and got up from the table that we were all sat at. As I was waiting I saw Tilly as she got up on stage. The music started. Wait, that's my song. I ran up to the side of the stage and saw Tilly doing her dance routine- wait, that's my dance routine! Why the little b-_

"_Ally Dawson, you're up."_

"_Have fun performing something that's already been performed." Tilly said to me as she walked off stage._

"_Why Tilly, why did you steal my dance routine?" I asked, on the verge of tears._

"_Because, you're such a good dancer and you're sure to become famous one day because of it, but if nobody knows you can dance then you won't become famous." She then grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me against the wall. "So if you ever tell or show anyone you can dance then I'll do whatever I can to damage that pretty little face of yours." She threatened, with that she walked up to Mr Jason and told him that I wouldn't be performing because I was to scared._

_End of flashback._

And that's why after all these years I've pretended that I couldn't dance, and I'm really, really, really, really sorry that I didn't tell you guys." They all just sat there shocked and then all at once they started apologising for being such terrible friends, to which I just said that they were talking a whole load of rubbish.

"So, why did I find you in the park last night when you were supposed to be on your date with Dallas?" Austin asked.

"Well...

**That's a wrap. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for what else should happen. **

**Later Tators**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm gonna try to update every other day depending on how busy I am and I'm also thinking about starting another story. Tell me if you have any ideas for a new story or for this one. The on with chapter 7.**

Ally's POV

...and here we are now." I'd just finished telling them how I ended up in the park. "But you guys can't tell Tilly or Dallas that I told u what happened or else I'll never see day light again. Apparently."

"Why? Who threatened you? What does Dallas have anything to do with you being able yo dance?" Austin asked me getting worried.

"Chill, Austin. So when it was a day after the talent contest and Tilly came up to me and told me that if I ever told anyone about what she said to me that she would MAKE me go to hospital. As for Dallas I can't tell you yet coz I need to make sure I'm right. But I promise as soon as I know for sure Ill tell you straight away. Can we just go home yet I'm really bored?" I asked impatiently.

"Right ok then. I'll go and ask the doctors and see what they say." Trish said and left the toom .

"I'll come too." Dez shouted behind her and ran off.

"That boy just gets wierder everyday." I said shaking my head.

"Tell me about it." Austin said also shaking his head.

Austins POV

Ally looks so cute just laying there.

"Really you think I'm cutr ?" Ally asked blushing slighyly .

"What? Oh no I said that out loud didn't I, in that case yes I do think your cute."

"Thanks I think your cute too." With that we both started leaning in. We so close to each other when...

**Done sorry that its short but I'll make it up to you next chapter. Is this the start of auslly? Do you want them to kiss now? Should there be an interuption.? Tell me what you think. I'll try and update either tomorrow or Sunday. If you want to be in this story or new one put in the review your character description.**

**Later tators **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks guys for all your reviews. let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapters.**

**previously:**

**"Thanks I think your cute too." With that we both started leaning in. We so close to each other when...**

**now:**

**Austins POV**

I really hope that we don't get interrupted like we always seem to. There has been so many times when we've been really close and then someone interrupts us and if someone interrupts us now I'm gonna' scream.

"Guys I've got-" Trish Shouted as she ran through the door. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"That's it!" I whispered to myself. and before anyone could say anything else I held Ally's face and kissed her. Call me Mr. Cliché but sparks- no fireworks exploded inside of me. After a few seconds I heard the door slowly close and I assumed that Trish had left. We kissed for another few minutes, with her hands around my neck and mine around her waist, until we pulled away (well, oxygen is needed) and leaned our foreheads on each other.

"Wow!" She whispered.

**Ally's POV**

"Yeah wow." Austin said in a normal speaking voice. Yep I'm definitely over Dallas. "Sooooo, err, I was, errr, I was wondering, errrr, if, erm, if you-" he started, but I already knew what he was going to ask me.

"Yes Austin I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected." Austin said sounding relieved. I let out a small laugh. "So how does Friday night sound you, me, movies?" He asked suddenly gaining all his confidence back.

"Sounds great, pick me up at 7?"

"Great, now what do you say about getting out of here?"

"Let's go." with that I took my hospital gown off, luckily I had my other clothes on from before, the needle was out of my hand and the bandage was off my head, and we made a runner for the doors. **(A/N: Ally doesn't need her parents to sign her out coz she's 17)**

"GUYS, WAIT UP!" we heard Trish and Dez yell. that just made us laugh. Suddenly Austin lifted me of the ground and started to run faster. Oh the joy!

**Done! Yay, their together. plz review. so sorry it's short I'm gonna try and update later tonight. so i'll be back soon. **

**Later Tators **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy. Like having to tell a boy who fancies me that I don't like him back, I mean what do ya say to him? And then having to deal with his immature friends who keep telling you that you rejecter him! Ugh its so anoying! Any who, enough about me, on with chapter 9.**

Tonight's the night of mine and Austins date and to say that I'm excited is an understatement. So its 6:50 and Austin should be here in 5 minutes, only problem-I have nothing to wear! I'm stood in my bedroom with clothe every where, in a towel and I'm freaking out. Then an idea pops into my head, why didn't I think to ring Trish before? I quickly get my phone out and dial Trish's number.

_ring,ring, ring ring, ring, rin-_

(**bold-ally,** _ittalics-Trish)_

_Hello_

**hi Trish its me, look its mine and Austins date tonight and he's coming to pock me up at 7. Here's the problem i-**

_you have nothing to wear don't worry I'm on my way and knowing austin he'll probably be 10 minutes late._

**thanks Trish you're a life saver!**

_see you soon girly_

**bye**

thank goodness for that. Just then the door bell rings. Oh no that'll be austin. Ahhhh what am I going to do? Breath ally breath.

_knock, knock._

"Ally open up its me. If you don't open the door in 10 seconds I'll knock the door open." Oh, no. Wait, that's not Austins voice, thatnk goodness, it must be Trish. Wow she gets here fast!

"I'm coming!" I shout down to her and run down stairs still in my towel. I unlock the door and see Trish standing there with a suitcase full of stuff. "You sure you got enough there? I'm going on one date not a vacation!" I say sarcastically to her.

"Haha very funny. No I'm staying over tonight so I can here all the deets about your and Austins date. Now get your butt up them stairs austin should be here in fi-" Trish was cut off be the door bell. "Now. He should be here now, get up stairs, put the dress on, make yourself look beautiful and I'll stall austin. go, go,go!" And with that she pushed me up the stairs and I heard the door open.

10 minutes later, and I'm dressed in a beautiful peachy coloured dress that stops just above my knee. It nicley shows off my figure at the top and then flows out at the bottom. The top part is lacy where as the bottom part is silky. I have a !arching pair of 6 inch stilettos and and my make up is natural. over all I look beautiful.

I walk down the stairs and I see austin dressed in a pair of smart black jeans, and white v neck top, leather jacket and dog chains and whistles. When he see me he stops and stares.

"You look beautiful Al's." Austin said with a smile on his face. I looked down and blushed.

"Thanks. You look quite good your self."

"Quite good that's all I get?" Austin said pretending to be offended.

"You look absolutely wonderful, is that better?"

"Much." He replied. "Shall we go?" He then said in a terrible British accent.

"We shall." I said in a equally bad one.

He then took my hand and lead me to the door.

"Have he back by 8." Trish said in a serious tone.

"TRISH!"Is shouted at her.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. By midnight."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever." I said walking out the door.

"Bye love birds." trish soured down the path.

"Bye" we both replied. Let the night begin.

**Done! Woo OK next chapter is their date and is coming soon, hopefully.**

**Later tators!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 10 and it's Austin and Ally's date. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV.**

"Ma Lady." Austin says in another terrible British accent, whilst opening the car door and gesturing for me to get in.

"Why thank you." I say and giggle slightly. once I get in Austin shuts the car door and jogs around to the other side of the car and quickly gets in. "So, where we going?" I ask getting excited.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." He says whilst smirking. he then hands me a blindfold and I give him a look as if to say 'what do ya want me to do with this?' He just smiles and says "Just put it over your eyes and I'll tie it up at the back."

"But why do I-"

"Just do it, please." He begs and give me his famous puppy dog eyes which he knows always work on me.

I sigh but reluctantly give in. "Fine." I then place the blindfold over my eyes and Austin carefully ties the back of it into a bow.

"There. now let's get going."

We've been in the car for about 10 minutes now and I've constantly been asking when I can take my blindfold off and if we're nearly there yet and I'm about to ask again.

"Are we-"

"Alls, we're here, OK? just wait there and I'll come around to your side and help you out." Austin interrupts me and laughs slightly at my excitement.

he comes round to my side of the car and opens the door. Once I've taken my seatbelt off he carefully helps me out of the car and slowly guides me down, what seems to be, some small rocks. when we get to the bottom he stop and says "Ok, you can take off your blindfold now."

I slowly take off my blindfold and see that we are on the beach. I look ahead and see a red carpet pathway with candles on either side of the carpet. the path leads to a beautifully set table for two with one red rose in a vase and candles on and around the table.

"Wow." Is all I can say, I am literally speechless. "Austin I love it, did you do all of this?"

"Yep with a little help for Trish and Dez."

"Awwww thank you so much Austin. this is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me." I say.

"Well, shall we go and take a seat." He say gesturing for me to link my arm with his.

"We shall." We walk down the path and he pulls out my seat for me to sit down on and then goes and sits down himself.

"Hi, I'm Trish." Trish says.

"And I'm Dez" Dez says.

"And we'll be your waiters this evening." They both say in unison.

"Trish how did you manage to get here before us."

"Ally you do realise that you only live 2 minutes from the beach, Austin drove around so I'd have time to get here before you. But we'll talk about this later." She says whilst smiling.

It's been about 1 hour and a half and Austin and I have just finished our tea.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Austin asks me.

"Sure." I reply and we both get up, he takes my hand and we go for a walk by the sea. We took ours shoes off and I'm carrying mine in my left hand whilst holding Austins hand with my right and he's got his in his right hand whilst holding my hand with his left. We can feel the sea slowly going over our toes but the waters not as high as our ankles. Everything's perfect when all of a sudden it started to rain. We quickly get our shoes of and run back to the car hand in hand, finger intertwined and quietly screaming to ourselves. Austin quickly drops me off home and as soon as he stops the car he gets out and comes around to open the door.

"Thanks again for tonight Austin, it's been the best date ever."

"No problem, it was for me too. Look Alls I know this is really cliché but I have always wanted to do this." Before I get a chance to reply he cups my face with his hands and kisses me in the rain. I slowly kiss back and my hands go around his neck and his snake around my waist. We slowly pull away and rest our foreheads against each others.

"Thanks Austin, for everything." With that I pull him into a tight hug, kiss his cheek and open the door. "Bye Aust" I shout down the path.

"Bye Alls." He shouts back. I walk inside and shut the door and slowly slide my back down the door so that I'm sitting on the floor. Suddenly Trish comes out from in the living room and says

"Tell me everything, I need all of the deets!"

Haha, typical Trish. All I can say is 3 words. Best Night Ever!

**Done! I promise to update later this week but if for whatever reason I don't then I'll try and do 2 chapters when ever I do update. Until next time.**

**Later Tators.**


End file.
